Six years
by autumnleaves18
Summary: He is six years older than her and decides what he thinks is best for them. But six years later they meet again. Jason/Aria Jaria
1. Chapter 1

**So another Jaria story, which was still waiting on my notebook ;D It is slightly AU. Jason is not the drug addicted brother and his relationship to his sister Alison is actually pretty normal. I hope you like it anyways.**

"Hey, who's that girl?" Jason turns to his friend after Garrett hit him against his upper arm and points towards a small crowd of people laughing in the kitchen.

"Who?", Jason asks. "The little brunette?", Garrett specifies his question. "Aria?", Jason asks, though only one brunette stands in the crowd. "Aria. She could be interesting", Garret says grinning more to himself than to his friend, as he puts the beer bottle to his lips.

"She's a friend of Alison and only fifteen", Jason informs him, hoping to stop him from hitting on her. Actually, he should know him better. That alone is not enough. Garrett wants to reply when he sees Jason's look.

Jason stares thoughtfully at the girl, of whom they speak. "Ah ok, I got it", he says, grinning because he thinks he has exposed the long-guarded secret of his friend. "What did you get?", Jason wonders.

Does Garrett actually possess something like morals and leaves younger girls alone? "Whom do you want to keep away from her? Me or maybe yourself?", Garrett asks laughing.

"What?", Jason replies shocked but also frightened that his thoughts seem to be so obvious. "Don't worry, if you want her, I won't take her away from you", Garrett assures him. Garrett claps him on his shoulder, before he heads for the next blonde girl.

When Jason shoots a glance at Aria again, he sees how she puts a beer bottle to her lips as she smiles shyly at another boy. Jason searches for his sister. When he sees her, he walks towards her.

"Ali!" He exclaims, as he is still a distance away from her to get her attention. Alison turns around. "What's the matter, dear brother?" She asks, not knowing why Jason comes running towards her.

"I told you that you and your friends can come to my party when you don't drink any alcohol", he accuses her angrily. "Yes, and do you see me drinking alcohol?", she asks. Alison holds up her empty hands innocently.

"No, but Aria", Jason informs his sister and points to the kitchen, where Aria is still flirting with the other boy. Alison follows his gaze. When she sees Aria, she just shrugs. "She's fine. And she obviously has fun as well", she says, unaffected by her brother's behavior.

Jason looks back at Aria and sees how the strange boy puts an arm around her. Without wanting it, he can feel the stab in his heart, which hits him at this sight.

"I don't care. You girls are fifteen and you can't drink alcohol. I'm responsible", Jason replies, after turning his gaze back to his sister. "For me there is no problem here and I'm not her babysitter either", Alison answers. She considers the conversation as finished.

When Aria turns around after she has heard someone saying her name, she loses her balance at the turn and falls straight into the man's arms. "Jason", she breathes as she supports herself with her hands on his muscular chest and looks up at him with her brown, big eyes.

Irritated by her proximity, Jason needs a moment before he takes her arms to stabilize her stand. He takes a step back from her. "Why are you drinking?", Jason asks seriously, pointing to the bottle of beer in her hand. Aria walks past him and sits down on the kitchen unit.

Jason stands directly facing her and leans against the kitchen island as he folds his arms across his chest. "Because I like it", she says shrugging, when she wants to put the bottle back to her lips.

Jason, however, holds out his hand and takes the bottle away from her. "You're fifteen and that was the condition for you to be on my party", he says reproachfully. "But the age is just a number", Aria murmurs.

Jason realizes how his body tenses. However, this wasn't only the result of her words, which were already provocative enough, but above all the result of her touches. While she had said these words, she stroked the inside of his right thigh with her foot after her shoe had fallen off.

Jason is so surprised by this action that he has trouble replying. "You've definitely drunken too much alcohol to be still at this party. You should really go to bed", Jason says finally. Aria jumps off the kitchen unit.

On purpose, she stands as close to him as in that moment when she had fallen into his arms. Now her right hand is playing with his shirt collar. "Why? I'm still not tired", she whispers seductively into his ear.

Jason tries to pretend that her advances don't affect him at all. But considering his heart he has to be very careful to remain rational. He knows that she is drunk and therefore says and does things she wouldn't do when she is sober.

"Believe me, it's for your own good", he says because Aria's behavior actually worries him considering how many older men are at this party. Aria looks at him for a moment, as if she were making a plan.

"I go to bed when you keep me company", she finally whispers in his ear. "What? No", Jason shouts so shocked that the other people in the kitchen turn to him and Aria.

Desperately, he is looking for a way to get her off the party as quickly as possible and especially from the earshot of the other party guests who are not supposed to know what she whispered in his ear. "I'll take you upstairs, but I'm not sleeping with you in a bed", he tries to find a compromise, just that Aria will actually go to bed. Aria agrees and runs in front of him to the stairs to the upper floor.

Arriving on the upper floor of the house, Aria walks towards Jason's door before he can stop her from slipping into the room. "Aria! You can't sleep in my bed", he hisses with a muted voice so that he doesn't attract too much attention, not letting anybody know that the fifteen-year-old, drunken friend of his sister is with him alone in his bedroom. "Alright, so we'll celebrate together a bit longer?", Aria asks innocently and smiles at him.

She already wants to turn around when Jason holds his hands up helplessly to stop her. "Ok, then stay here. But I'll get your mattress from Ali's room", Jason says. Aria lies on the bed and looks at him. She reaches for his wrist and wants to pull him to bed.

"You don't have to", she whispers, looking deeply into his eyes. "But I want to", Jason says firmly, trying to pull his arm out of her grip. He shakes his head. "You can be really glad that it's only me. At this party are so many men who would take advantage of your condition", Jason says almost accusingly.

Suddenly, Aria is angry and confused. "What? What does that mean? Do you think I'd try it with everyone?", she asks angrily. Frightened by her angry reaction and her sudden clarity, Jason sits down on the edge of the bed and puts his hand on her forearm to calm her down.

"Sssh Aria, I'm not accusing you of anything. I just thought… At least you try it with me", he notes. "Yes, because I like you. Very much", Aria answers without looking at him. Jason looks at her for a moment. "You have a pretty offensive way of showing someone that you like him, especially for your age", he says.

Aria hides her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. Actually, I'm not that kind of a girl. I just thought that men turn their heads off when a woman behaves this way. My father obviously does it", she explains him her behavior.

Jason looks at her in silence. He can see how her eyes fill with tears. He isn't sure if she wants to tell him what she meant. But before he can answer her, she continues.

"Before Ali and I came to your party, I saw my father ... and I saw how he kissed a woman who wasn't my mother." A tear rolls down her cheek. She feels how Jason's right hand lies down on her left. "I mean that is the only explanation for it, isn't it? Apparently, when a woman behaves this way, something must happen in men", she says.

"Is your father the reason you drank tonight?", Jason asks, after drawing his own conclusions from her behavior. Aria sighs. "Yes, probably. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to get you in trouble", Aria answers with an apologizing smile. "It's ok, I was just worried about you", he admits.

"But why did you want me to ... turn my head off?" Jason asks, repeating Aria's words. "I wanted you to forget how old I am and that I am Ali's friend", she whispers again without looking into his eyes.

Jason struggles with himself. On the one hand, he doesn't really want to admit that he feels the same for her, but on the other hand he wants her to know that she has managed to make him forget that she is too young for him without trying to seduce him.

He wants her to know that she doesn't need such behavior to get the attention from a boy. "Aria, I like you, too. More than I should probably", Jason admits.

"Really?" Aria replies in amazement, lifting her head. "Really, even if you scared me tonight." Jason laughs. "What would you have done if I said yes?" He asks curiously. Aria laughs as well.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I didn't really plan that", she answers before she sits closer to him and puts her right arm loosely around his waist. She is so close with her face at his that he can feel her breath on his skin.

"Aria, I can't. I really like you. But I can't", Jason says, while he prevents himself from simply giving in to his feelings. "Please Jason, it's just a kiss", Aria whispers to him as she caresses his cheek with her left hand.

"No Aria, it's not just a kiss. That is the problem. If I allow myself to kiss you now, then there is no turning back. Then I will spend days and nights thinking about you. More than I already do", it bursts out of him with full sincerity.

Aria tries to stop herself from jumping and dancing with joy because she never thought to hear such words from his mouth. "What's so bad about it? I like you, you like me", she continues to convince him that nothing is wrong with his feelings. "I just shouldn't do that", Jason replies, shaking his head in desperation.

He jumps up out of her proximity and storms out of his room. In the hall, he almost collides with his sister, who has followed the two upstairs after some time. Jason walks past her, down the stairs, while Alison goes to her brother's room, where she finds Aria lying on his bed while she looks at the ceiling.

"I'm not really sure if I want to know why my brother ran into me after he comes out of his room where you lie on his bed", Alison says as she stands in the doorway. Aria just turns her head and looks at Alison with rolling eyes. When Alison sees Arias red-eyed eyes, she understands that it is probably not the right moment for bad jokes.

Alison sits down in the place where Jason has just sat. Like her brother, she also puts her right hand on Aria's hand, which lies motionless beside her body. "You like him, huh?" Alison asks, although she already knows the answer to her question. Aria doesn't answer. Instead, she tries to pull away the tears that gather in her eyes.

"Aria, it's his last weekend at Rosewood for this summer. Then he goes back to college. You would hardly see him", Alison tries to explain her friend the chances of a relationship to her brother reasonably and realistic. "I know. He's six years older than me, he's your brother and he's already going to college when I'm going to high school and yet I'm in love with him."

Aria has straightened up and looks at her friend desperately, while her tears are running down her cheeks. If Alison would be honest, she didn't like the way Aria looked at Jason. But Alison wants to do the right thing and push all her grudges against the feelings of the two.

Aria doesn't need anyone who tells her at this moment that you don't fall in love with the friend's brother and no one who tells her how much it will break her heart when she doesn't try to stop these feelings. Aria needs a friend to comfort her, as if it were just an ordinary crush for some boy. Even if it's not ...

 **What do you think? Please let me know and write a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aria, can you please sit down for a moment? I really don't know why you're so nervous. It's my wedding", Spencer tries to point out to her friend how unfounded her nervousness is.

Aria stops walking abruptly and her head shoots up. She looks at her friend, as if she has just been caught by doing something forbidden. "Sorry", she murmurs, "but after all, I'm your maid of honor. I'm allowed to be nervous as well. I'm just so happy for you and Toby", Aria replies smiling.

She knows herself that she hasn't said the whole truth. Spencer smiles slightly at her friend. She also suspects that a very different person makes her go weak at the knees and decides to test her theory.

Spencer turns to the big mirror and pulls at her hairpin, which holds the veil in her hair as she begins to mention her brother quite casually. But in each individual word, she observes the image of Aria's face and her reaction.

"I hope Jason will make it on time. He had an appointment last night which he couldn't cancel. That's why he could only fly this morning. I don't want to walk to the altar alone", Spencer says. Grief mingles in her voice at the last sentence. Her father, who was supposed to lead her to the altar, died of a heart attack a year ago.

Spencer could see how the name of her half-brother enlarged the panic in Aria's eyes. Aria was getting more restless in her chair. Now Spencer is sure why Aria is so nervous. "You haven't seen him for a long time, huh?" Spencer asks. She knows she doesn't have to say his name for Aria to know who she is talking about. Aria shakes her head silently but frantically.

Alison had told Spencer what she knows about their half-brother and their friend. After the night of Jason's party the paths of the two hadn't crossed each other. They haven't actually seen each other for six years.

Jason had gone back to university and was hardly seen in Rosewood after Alison's supposed death. Only when Spencer and Jason had learned that they were sharing their father, Jason had come back to Rosewood to visit his sister. But Aria had never seen him, since his visits were usually very short and he seemed to avoid her as well.

Alison, after it was exposed that she was not dead, followed her brother to New York, and after Spencer graduated, she left Rosewood, too. Even if he had been to Rosewood again, they probably wouldn't have met. Aria had also moved to Los Angeles to go to college.

This didn't mean that Aria hadn't regularly asked her friends about Jason, but the prospect of seeing him again is different. Although she can't explain it to herself why she is actually so nervous after six years at the thought of meeting Jason again.

But an hour later she is actually afraid that Toby next to her can hear her heart beating at the altar. She feels the blush rising in her cheeks as Jason leads Spencer to the altar. When Jason sees Aria standing at the altar in her beautiful dress, he smiles at her slightly. But Aria saw this tiny movement in his face, as if his smile has been destined only for her. Aria smiles back before she looks down embarrassed.

* * *

"Would you like to dance?", Aria hears him saying behind her. Aria turns around after feeling his warm hand on her right shoulder. When she looks into his green eyes, she is almost frightened. How could her have escaped that he had gotten up? She couldn't keep him out of sight all day long.

"Y-yees", she stutters. Aria gets up from her seat next to Alison, with whom she has just been engrossed in a conversation and follows Jason to the dance floor. Behind her back, she can't see the grin with which Alison looks at the two.

As much as everybody maybe think of her, that she wants to prevent a relationship between her brother and one of her friends at any price, so much is she really glad about the fact that the two obviously never really got over her feelings for each other.

Alison has seen the same look on her brother's face only one time before with only one woman - and that was six years ago. And she knows her friend too well, so that Aria isn't able to pretend she doesn't care about him anymore. Aria is a very self-assured woman. Only when she likes someone, she becomes nervous and insecure.

As Jason's hand lays on her back, she realizes how a shiver runs down her spine and how she gets goose bumps all over her body. With trembling fingers she reaches for his hand, which he holds to her. She hardly dares to look into his eyes.

 _My God, it's been six years. He probably didn_ _'_ _t think of you anymore._ When she puts her left hand on his upper arm, she dares to look at him for a second, and she regrets it as she realizes how her nervousness seems to amuse him. She tries to calm down just a little when she hears his voice in her ear.

"It's nice to see you again. You look stunning in this dress", he whispers into her ear. Aria holds her breath. Immediately her heart begins to race again. He does it on purpose! Aria is ashamed for the fact that it seems so obvious how insecure she is at the moment. At the same time, she can't believe that he is making fun of her. Because this can be the only reason he is saying compliments like that, isn't it?

Jason looks much better in his suit than she remembered him or he has looked in the photos of his sisters that they have shown her. He and her reaction to his mere presence at this wedding are so intimidating that she isn't able to say a single word. Instead, she smiles at him embarrassed and turns her eyes away from him, so he can't see how much she blushes now.

* * *

"Hey", Jason says as he steps out of the terrace door of the house and sees Aria sitting alone in one of the armchairs. "Can I sit down with you?" He asks, pointing with his hand to the free chair beside her. "Sure", Aria answers smiling. For a few moments they just sit in silence.

It feels unreal to sit next to him. She had hoped to see him again, after the summer in which she had confessed to him that she likes him a lot and he had gone to college again. But it was as if he was trying to avoid her consciously.

She tried to forget him. She tried to persuade herself that she was a teenager and that what she felt for him was nothing special. But her weak knees, her fast-beating heart, and the goose bumps, which he still causes her with every word, makes her doubt.

When Aria notices that still no one said a word, Aria takes the floor. "It's nice to see Spencer and you so close with each other." Jason smiles. "Yes, I wouldn't have thought that I would like to have more sisters", he replies, laughing. Aria also laughs heartily at the thought of the quarrels between Jason and Alison.

"I remember Spencer always wanted to have a big brother. She didn't get along with Melissa very well at that time and whenever Ali complained about you, Spencer said she would like to change Melissa to you if she could", Aria shares a memory with him.

"Really?" He asks. Aria nods. "It's strange to know you've always been her big brother", she notes. "Yes, but at least we know it now", Jason tries to see the secrets of his family positively.

Aria nods in agreement as a breeze streaks her naked shoulders and she begins to shiver. "Are you cold?" Jason asks worried. Without waiting for her answer, he gets up, puts down his suit jacket and holds it to her. Aria bends her body forwards so that Jason can slip the jacket over her shoulders. She stops breathing as she can feel his fingers on her naked skin. "Thank you", she says softly. Jason responds with a smile before he sits down again.

"And your boyfriend didn't have time to come?" He asks casually, looking out into the garden. Aria suppresses a grin. Does she only imaging it or does he really seem to be more interested in the answer to his question than he pretends?

"No, there is no one", she answers. Jason just nods and tries to show as little relief as possible in his face. After a few moments without asking the corresponding counter-question, he asks offended:

"Are you not interested?" Aria looks at him irritated. "What?" "Where my girlfriend is?" He helps her out. Aria laughs. "I'm sorry. It's just ... two of your sisters are still very good friends of mine. So I'm well informed", she explains to him about her apparent disinterest.

Now Jason is laughing. "I understand, you asked them about me", he tries to embarrass her. Aria laughs. She doesn't know why she is suddenly so quick-witted. Just a few hours ago, she completely unsettled by every word he said. But now she stays cool and self-assured. "You would like that, huh? No, I haven't asked them. But your sisters are very talkative and proud when it comes to their big brother", she replies with a smile.

Jason smiles, too. For a few minutes, Aria and Jason are sitting next to each other. But this time it is not an unpleasant silence. Instead both of them wallow in memories, unknowingly that the other one thinks the same.

"Jason, can I ask you something?" Aria asks in the silence of the night. "Sure", Jason replies without hesitation. "Do you think ..." But then she leaves the courage. Aria doesn't dare to ask the question that she wants to ask so desperately.

"Oh no, forget it", she says, shaking her head to get the question out of her mind again. "No, please ask me", Jason asks her hoping that she is also still thinking about him.

Aria sighs. "Do you think you made the right decision?" She finally asks the question quickly, before she loses the courage again. Jason doesn't need to ask what she is referring to with this question. He had thought about it countless times.

"I have no idea. I really don't know", he answers honestly. "I try to think that my decision was reasonable. But I can't answer you to this day whether it was right or wrong." The two look at each other long silently before Hanna steps out of the door. "Here you are. Come back in. The party is inside."

Aria doesn't know whether she should be happy about the sudden appearance of her friend or whether she is actually angry. She has enjoyed being alone with him. But she has no idea what she should reply to his last words. She doesn't really know what to say. Does he regret his decision? Does he regret that he refused to give them a chance?

Jason gets up from his chair and holds out his hand to Aria. She reaches for it and doesn't let go until they have entered the doorway.

 **What do you think will happen? I am really looking forward to read your reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jason smiles instantly as his phone vibrates on the table, indicating a call from Spencer. Immediately he answers the phone. "Shouldn't you pay attention to your husband instead of your brother?" He jokes without a greeting. "Haha, don't worry, I do", Spencer replies.

"So, what's up?" Jason asks. "Did you like my wedding?" She asks. Jason frowns. "Yes, of course, it was wonderful. You were a beautiful bride", he replies. Spencer just smiles and he knows, though he can't see it.

"Did you have nice conservations?" She asks. Now she can hear Jason clearly laughing at the other end of the telephone line. "Spence, what do you really want to know?" He replies. Spencer sighs because her brother knows her too well. "So, Aria and you said goodbye to me pretty much at the same time. Have you left the party together?" She asks, unable to hold back her curiosity.

Of course, he should have known. "Yes, we have", he answers her simply. Spencer remains silent for a moment, hoping he'll say something else. But he doesn't. "So ... is she standing next to you? Come on, tell me", she begs him.

Now Jason laughs out loud. "No, she isn't standing next to me. What do you think of me? I drove her home. She got out of my car. She slept in her bed and I slept in mine", he says.

"Oh ok", Spencer replies sounding almost disappointed. "She looked very pretty, didn't she?" Spencer asks provocatively. "Yes", he says with a smile. He knows that he drives his sister up the wall because he doesn't tell her what happened, but somehow that's what makes him fun.

"I really would like to chat a bit, but I plan to meet someone and I would not like to be late", he tries to end the conversation. "Who are you meeting?" Spencer asks quickly. Jason knew she would ask. "Aria", he replies.

Jason can almost hear Spencer smiling "I'm really excited", she says softly into the phone. This time, Jason just smiles and says nothing. "I wish you both a nice afternoon. Bye Jason", she says goodbye. "Bye Spence", Jason replies before hanging up.

Jason understands that his sister is excited and happy about this news. He himself can hardly believe how much the thought of seeing Aria again today lets his heart beat faster.

Six years ago, it really cost him all his willpower to stay reasonable. If it had only been for the moment, he would have kissed her, as he had often dreamed at night. But it wasn't just about the moment. She was only in her second year of high school and he was already in college.

It wouldn't have made sense and it wouldn't have been right. He would have felt that he was taking advantage of her. She didn't know what she would have agreed to. Even if she had denied that, of course.

They wouldn't have seen each other often and he lived in a different world. He had already passed the years of high school. Whether the experiences he associates with it may have been bad or good. But he didn't want to take her that experiences because she would have missed her boyfriend, who was living miles away. He also doesn't want to imagine how the people in Rosewood would have talked about them.

His decision was reasonable and the time for the two wasn't the right one. But now they were both grown up and he still likes her. When he saw her standing at the altar yesterday, he almost forgot the reason why he actually walked that way. While his sister only had eyes for her groom, he couldn't take his eyes off Aria.

At the age of 15, she had been very pretty. Pretty and attractive in a way that made it hard for him to hide his feelings. He had seen pictures of her, but nothing matched the sight of her yesterday.

The sight of her had made him speechless and he was glad that speaking wasn't his task that moment. He had been nervous to meet her again. That's exactly what he avoided, all those years. He had avoided Rosewood because he connects very little good memories with this town, but he had avoided meeting Aria as well. He can't deny that.

But he really can't explain it either. Sure, they had a crush on each other when they were younger, but actually he shouldn't have minded seeing her again. After so much time that had past. But the truth is that he always feared that he would mind. Maybe it wouldn't have been like that for her and he doesn't know if it would have made it better or worse for him.

But the truth is that he was afraid to see her again and realize that his feelings for her haven't changed and then realize that their lives still don't match and that it is still not the right time.

But last night he decided that now is the right time to pursue his feelings. And not only because he couldn't avoid meeting her at his sister's wedding, but also because he knows it will never be perfect. He knows they live miles away from each other, but he still feels he will regret it if he doesn't give them a chance.

And he might be right considering how wonderful that feeling in his stomach feels when she opens the door and beams at him.

"Hey", she greets him and immediately he can see that she is just as happy, but also just as nervous as he is. "Hey", he replies before pulling out a small single flower from behind his back.

Aria starts to laugh. "Well I guess I will have to apologize to that poor neighbor, who lost a flower out of her garden", she says. "Come on, all stores are closed today. I didn't want to come empty-handed", Jason replies, pretending her comment really hurt him.

"I know, that's not how I meant it. This is really very attentive of you", she says sheepishly and reaches for the flower in his hand to put it next to the bouquet of flowers in the water.

"Then let's go", Aria says as she closes the front door behind her. Slowly they walk side by side along the path. It feels strange that they are suddenly so close. But she doesn't feel uncomfortable for a second and in no moment does she feel that they have become strangers.

"So, you're tired after the short night?" She asks as he tries to suppress a yawn. "Huh, sorry. I grew old. I can't take it anymore", he replies with a laugh. "It wasn't that less sleep. I'm fine", Aria says as she slaps against his arm.

Jason looks at her smiling. She is right. You really don't see the few hours she just slept last night when you look at her. Her eyes are bright and her smile is warm. And honest. You have always been able to read every feeling on her face. But he will leave her in the belief that she is good at hiding her thoughts and feelings from him.

"Hey, I've already told you, I'm old. Don't make fun of me", he says with a laugh. "And besides, I hardly slept an hour", he adds. "Really? What kept you awake? "She asks curiously.

Jason is silent for a moment. It is his own fault. He had provoked that he must answer this question. But now he doesn't know the answer. At least not one he's willing to say right now.

"I was just thinking", he finally answers softly. Aria remains silent and looks thoughtfully to the ground. "You were just thinking?", Aria repeats his words. "Yes, about everything. Life", replies Jason cryptically. "The past, the future ..."

"Wow, you really seem to have experienced a profound night", Aria laughs. Of course, she wonders if she was part of his thoughts. Most of all because he talks about a sleepless night after meeting her only a few hours earlier.

"Spencer and Ali told me that you studied architecture and live in New York." It sounds like a question, though he doesn't have to confirm it. Nevertheless, Jason nods. "Yes, I moved 5 years ago and work with two partners", he says.

"Five years already. Then you're happy there? "She asks. But she didn't expect him to hesitate so long with his answer. "Sure, with the job, yes", he says quickly and Aria doesn't dare to ask him another question, although she knows that he hasn't said everything that is to say.

"Have you thought about a route we can walk?" She asks, looking up at him. They had only arranged to go for a walk. Especially because of the lack of opportunities to do anything else spontaneously on a Sunday in Rosewood and, above all, because they still wanted to spend time together.

"No, I like to follow you. Honestly, I haven't been in Rosewood forever", he says without thinking that he has addressed a sensitive topic. She must have noticed. Or maybe not. Maybe he just wants that she has missed him.

Aria is silent for a moment. She has wondered, incredibly often, if he avoided this town because of her, but she never received an answer and she doesn't dare to ask him now. He would think of her as a very egocentric person if she actually asks him.

"Rosewood isn't your favorite spot on earth, huh?" Aria asks cautiously. He mentioned the topic and it would be cowardly to ignore it. Jason sighs audibly.

"It's not like I hate this place", he replies as he looks down the long street, "but I just associate too many bad memories with this town." Aria is silent. She is silent for a very long time and Jason fears that she is referring this statement to her as well.

"But I'm glad Spencer got married here and gave me a reason to come back. Since I've been here, I've only been thinking of the good memories", he says quietly, watching her from the side until Aria looks at him for a moment, before looking away sheepishly.

"The wedding was really beautiful, wasn't it?", Aria asks and Jason smiles slightly since she obviously directs the conversation to another topic. "Yes, really nice", he confirms. "I always had to hold Spencer back a bit when I walked beside her to the altar. She would have been running alongside the beat of the music all the time because she wanted to be with Toby so fast", he says and Aria begins to laugh.

"When we were kids, we used to play wedding day and Spencer never wanted to be the bride. She never wanted to marry", Aria says, smiling at those memories. "She has always said that no one will get her to marry and leave all her plans in life behind this one plan. I think her parents' marriage wasn't a good example for her."

"So, then you were the bride?" Jason asks, laughing. "Oh no, never", Aria replies. "Why not?" Jason asks with interest. "I don't know", Aria answers thoughtfully. "I wasn't as radical in my thoughts as Spencer, but marrying hasn't been my dream either."

"And today? Can you imagine marrying someday?" Aria looks at him wide-eyed. "Wow, time for honesty, huh?" Aria laughs nervously. These questions are irritating her. She had expected a relaxed walk and now they are already talking about marriage.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to", Jason says quickly. He would really like to hear her answer, but he had spoken the question faster than he had been able to think that perhaps the question might just be too private for her.

"Not so far. But I think there's the man I'd say yes to right away." The smile that suddenly plays around his lips makes her heart beat a little faster.

"And you study photography?" He asks suddenly. This time he obviously tries to change the subject again. "Who did you ask about me?" Aria asks laughing. She wants to lighten the mood again. It didn't seem possible to embarrass him even more. But Jason laughs nervously and he actually turns a bit red.

"Spencer told me", he replies evasively, "after I've asked her", he adds with a laugh and rubs his neck. But suddenly his eyes are serious and Aria watches him as he searches for the right words.

"Aria, I want to be honest with you. I didn't go out of my room six years ago and forgot about you. I thought of you. For a very long time and very often. I don't know what you think, what we have been at that time. But I really thought of you very often."

Aria didn't even notice she stopped walking. But Jason noticed it and looks at her confused. "Yes ... so ... I'm sorry. I just thought, if you felt that way as well, I wanted to tell you."

"Yes", Aria says and looks at him with a fixed look.

"Yes?" Jason asks questioningly. "Yes, I thought of you many times", Aria says quickly. "And I was looking forward seeing you again at least as much as I was looking forward to Spencer's weeding", she says a little faster.

Jason smiles and they both walk side by side with the certainty that both of them can feel the tingling sensation when they look at each other.

 **It took me a very long time. I know ;D But I'm trying to find my inspiration again with this story. Do you like this chapter. What should happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

With shaky fingers Aria puts first the left and then the right strap of her dress on her shoulders. Relieved, she exhales the breath that she has just kept out of tension. The dark green dress that she wears now wasn't the first one she put on tonight.

Before that green dress, there has already been a red, violet and black one and she wasn't satisfied with any of these dresses. She is glad that she finally feels comfortable in the green one. She wouldn't have had more choice anyway. She hadn't planned to go on dates and actually worry about whether a dress is too revealing or too conservative.

To her relief, she still had some clothes hanging in her old wardrobe in Rosewood. Nervously, she plucks at the hem of the dress and smooths the skirt. She is so engrossed in her thoughts that she doesn't even notice she is being watched.

"The dress looks great on you", her mother says softly behind her. Aria startles and turns around. Thankfully, she answers her mother's statement with a smile. Ella approaches her daughter and reaches for the zipper.

"Shall I?" She asks. Aria nods. "And who will help you out of the dress tonight?" Ella asks as she closes the dress. "Mom!" Aria looks at her shocked. Ella just laughs. "Then simply tell me, who makes you so nervous."

Aria looks at her mother for a moment. It's not that she didn't always tell her mother when she met a man she liked. But this time it is different.

It's a man she's known for years, and this time she feels like it plays a crucial role for her when her mother thinks it's not a good idea to meet with Jason.

"Come on, you don't have to tell me his name anyway", Ella says and sits down on the bed. Aria looks at her questioningly. "First, because I'm your mother, and second, Jason is already sitting downstairs in our living room", Ella explains.

"WHAT? Mom", Aria shouts horrified again and she's already on her way to the door when her mother holds her back by her wrist. "Sit down for a moment, Aria", Ella asks her. "He said himself that he is early and Mike is talking to him", she says when Aria is still in doubt.

Aria sighs audibly. "I don't know why that should convince me now, but good." Defeated, she sinks down next to her mother on the bed. "Well, high school crushes last forever, huh?" Ella asks.

"What do you mean?", Aria asks irritated. She had never talked to her mother about her feelings for Jason six years ago. At that time, she wasn't ready to reveal her love life to her mother.

"I already said: I am your mother. You can't hide your feelings from me. I can see what's going on in your mind and I saw it then. You had a crush on him." Aria doesn't answer. Instead, she stares at her fingers with which she plays in her lap nervously.

"Aria, I don't want to show you up or make fun of you", Ella says quickly, as her daughter is still sitting next to her in silence. "You're right", Aria replies quickly and sighs. "To say I had a crush on him is really an understatement. I wanted to be with him. There was no one else." Ella smiles. "And he was in love with you, too."

Aria looks at her confused. She doesn't look confused because that's news to her, but because Ella noticed. "I'm not his mother", she laughs, "but he's always been especially nice and accommodating to me, as if he's trying to make a very good impression on me", she explains.

Aria smiles as she remembers the summer six years ago. "And now? What is this between you?" "No idea, we'll meet and see what happens. I guess", Aria replies. "What is that for you?" Ella asks again and emphasizes the last word.

"There is still no one else for me", Aria admits honestly and begins to laugh at her own words. "Oh god, that sounds pathetic, right? Like I've been waiting for him all those years."

"Oh Aria, love isn't pathetic. Love is romantic", Ella replies, putting an arm around her daughter to pull her close. "He's a great man", Ella confirms. "He's amazing", Aria replies and Ella's heart warms as she sees her daughter's amorous smile. "And he is so handsome", Ella says laughing and Aria rolls her eyes sheepishly.

"Don't you think I get on the wrong track?" Aria asks her mother doubtfully. "It's not even 48 hours since we've met again and I'm talking again about the fact that there is no one else but him."

"I think you shouldn't ignore your feelings and certainly not be ashamed of them. In the meantime, you have had experiences with other men, and if your feelings with Jason are so strong and so special, you should find out why."

Aria's heart is pounding and she feels how her cheeks turn redder and redder as she uses the stairs to go downstairs. Both Jason and Aria know that this is no longer just a nice reunion between old acquaintances.

They see each other for the third day in a row, they both have thought too much about their outfits and they have thought a lot and often about each other. For six years. No, today was a date.

Aria smiles nervously as she turns around the corner and sees Jason. He sits next to her brother on the couch, in front of the TV and they both are holding a playstation controller in their hands. The fabric of the bright shirt, which he wears to dark trousers, fits perfectly around his trained upper body and Aria notices how a heat spreads in her body at the sight of him.

When Jason notices her presence, he looks at her. No, he doesn't look at her. His eyes just rest on her. He stares at her. For an amount of time that feels like eternity. Until Mike roars "Goal!" next to him and Jason looks confused to the screen.

"Come on, that's not fair. I wasn't paying attention", he complains when he notices that Mike has just taken the lead. But Mike just laughs. "It's not my problem that you are keen on my sister", Mike replies provocatively.

"Mike!", Aria hisses and looks at her brother horrified. She notices how her cheeks are now turning even more red. "I'm sorry, Jason", Aria says, looking pleadingly at Jason as if she made a mistake she has to apologize for.

Laughing, Jason gets up and puts down the controller on the table. Only with difficulty he succeeds in overplaying his own nervousness and Mike's statement makes it even harder. Especially because he is right. Jason wouldn't have said it so flatly, but the fact is that seeing her would have distracted him from anything at that moment.

"Don't worry. And you look really pretty in that dress", Jason replies. Aria's heart skips a beat as he grabs her fingers tenderly for a moment. "Do we want to leave?", She asks and she realizes that her voice trembles slightly. She will later thank her brother for putting her off.

The evening is fantastic. Aria and Jason relax more and more in the presence of the other. They talk and talk and talk and even small breaks aren't a bit uncomfortable.

Never before Aria has felt so comfortable with a man and never before Jason has hoped so much that she shares his feelings.

He forgets the people around him. His eyes are fixed on the woman who sits opposite him and who captivates him with her smile. Therefore, he doesn't even notice that suddenly another man calls her name.

Only when her eyes pass him by, to the person who has suddenly appeared, Jason also perceives his environment again. Irritated, he looks into the face of the man standing next to their table.

"Ezra", Aria murmurs. Jason doesn't miss her nervous look, with which she now looks at him. Aria sits up in her chair for a moment, as if she has to arm herself for this situation.

"Jason, that's Ezra. He was my ... teacher in high school. And that's Jason", she says, looking at Jason. Jason hasn't missed her hesitation. Just as he hasn't missed that she was mentioning her alleged former teacher by his first name. And that she didn't explain his relationship to her.

"What a surprise meeting you in Rosewood", Ezra notes, paying no attention to Arias male companion. "Um, yes Spencer got married. That's why I'm here. She is Jason's halfsister. Do you remember?" Aria asks.

Jason still looks at her irritated. She said it as if his relationship to Spencer would explain his presence in this restaurant in her company that evening.

"Oh, yeah right", Ezra replies, glancing at Jason for a moment. "Well, it's really nice to see you. How long are you in town? Maybe we could meet and have some time to catch up?", Ezra asks enthusiastically.

Now Aria is very irritated by so little sensitivity. She obviously meets with a guy right now and Ezra wants to meet her?

"Well, I don't know if I'll have time. Maybe spontaneously. Then I'll call you, ok?", she answers and looks at Ezra insistently before she looks at Jason. She doesn't want to ruin the evening and make him mad.

Ezra follows her gaze and it seems as if he has only now recognized the situation. "Oh well, I didn't want to disturb you. Have fun. It was nice to see you, Aria", he says nervously rubbing his neck and disappearing without another word.

"I'm sorry", Aria says as she watches Ezra for a moment. "What did you just tell?", Aria asks nervously and sips at her glass of wine. This encounter was unpleasant and she doesn't want to pay any more attention to it. But Jason is sure that Aria wants to overplay this situation for other reasons as well.

Nevertheless, he doesn't go ask her anymore questions. If she doesn't want to tell him, he doesn't want to push her. Actually, it's none of his business either.

Nevertheless, the mood between the two changes and can't be saved the whole evening. Suddenly they are both tense and uncertain. Jason always has the feeling that Aria isn't with him anymore.

When he drives her home, both sit silently in the car next to each other. Jason is sure that not the encounter with her former teacher destroyed this evening. This man obviously played a different role in her life.

As he stops in front of her parents' house, Aria unbuckles herself and gets out of the car quickly. For a moment, she bends into the car again and whispers a quiet "good night" before she slams the door and walks to the house.

Angrily, Jason hits the steering wheel. What had happened? Even worse is that they won't see each other the next day, because Jason had promised his mother to do work at his great-aunt's house and Aria wants to use the day for her family and friends.

Absently, he drives through Rosewood's streets. The evening was so good at first that he had hoped it would end up with a kiss. But now this wish seems very far away and he can't even explain what happened.

Frustrated, he parks in front of the guest house, where he has rented a small apartment. His mother had moved into a small apartment and he felt that their relationship couldn't cope with too much closeness. Jason could't sleep yet. The evening was too disturbing.

He takes a bottle of beer out of the fridge and sits down on the porch swing. The sun had heated the air during the day, so it was still warm enough to enjoy the clear summer night.

Jason sits there with his eyes closed, allowing the wind to stroke his skin as he hears the knock on his front door. He listens again irritated. The knock repeats and he walks to the door.

His surprise is as great as his delight that Aria is standing at his door.

 **What do you think will happen?**


	5. Chapter 5

Aria feels a spark of relief as he opens the door for her and she can see that he is happy that she has come to see him again. "Can I come in?" She asks carefully. "Sure", Jason replies. With timid steps she walks past him into the apartment.

"Do you want a beer?" Jason asks, still holding his own bottle in his hand. Aria nods and follows him onto the porch after he took a second bottle out of the fridge.

After sitting side by side on the softly upholstered swing, Jason takes a thin blanket and puts it carefully over her legs. Touched by his worries about her, she smiles tentatively at him.

But she stays silent. She knows she owes him an explanation. But his closeness makes it difficult for her. She wishes too much to just fall into his arms and forget about the horrible end of their date. And she fears too much that she will never lay in his arms if he knows the truth.

He looks at her irritated. She had come to him again and now she is quiet. Suddenly Aria sighs audibly. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" She looks him straight in the eye to see if what he's about to answer matches his feelings, which she immediately read from his face. She screwed up. She ruined the evening for them.

"I'm not mad at you. Just confused." She hurt him. She behaved horribly after Ezra left. Even when he was still standing next to their table. But after that, she was practically absent from their date.

Aria can feel that he is looking at her, but she can't meet his eyes. In vain she tries to control the trembling of her fingers, but her beating heart doesn't allow it.

"Aria, I don't want to waste our time." Aria looks at him horrified. His voice sounded so hard and his gaze is so serious that she has a lump in her throat. "You don't!" Her voice trembles slightly. Desperately, she reaches for his hand. "I promise you, you don't waste your time with me", she repeats.

"Aria, let me finish", Jason asks her. His voice sounds softer and Aria relaxes a bit as he gently strokes the back of her hand with his thumb. "Okay", she replies quietly.

"I don't want to waste our time. I don't want to follow stupid dating rules and I'll say it straight to you. I think the date was perfect. At least in the beginning it was perfect. I could have listened to you forever. Because you are so passionate and impressive in everything you do."

Aria can't help but to smile gratefully at him. She had never received such a nice compliment from a man.

"But then there was this guy and suddenly you were insecure and intimidated and you acted reserved to me. Even when he was already gone, you didn't listen to me at all and only thought about him. I don't know what he means to you. But I'm sure that this man wasn't just your teacher."

These are his last words. He knows it. She knows. It is her turn now to tell him who this man, who Ezra, is for her.

"Ezra was my teacher." Aria takes another breath to say the next words. But she knows she has to do it. Because Jason is important to her and she doesn't want to destroy what they both were building up.

"And he is my ex-boyfriend. He was my teacher and my boyfriend at the same time." It takes Aria a lot of will power to look him straight in the eyes to watch his reaction. But Jason is still straight-faced.

"I was 16 when we met. I lied to him and told him I went to college. We had an exciting first meeting, made out and the next day he stood in front of me as my new teacher."

Aria nervously plays at the label of the beer bottle. Jason still doesn't say a word.

"Of course, we first tried to forget it and to pretend that it never happened. But it didn't work out. We met for a few months and we were a couple. I've been pushing him to find a solution because I didn't want to have a relationship like that."

The wind plays around her bare arms, but it isn't the chill that makes Aria's voice tremble.

"Ezra has decided that his feelings weren't enough to risk so much for me. He broke up with me and after that he pretended that I had never been more to him than his student."

Ezra had broken up with her. It wasn't her decision and tonight Aria seemed to have no interest in him after she met Ezra again. For Jason, the question she needs to answer is obvious.

"Do you hope for a second chance with him?" Jason doesn't look at her while he asks her that. He is too afraid of her answer, but only that explains her behavior for him this evening.

"No! God, no", Aria insists, looking at him as if she wants to reinforce that statement with the honesty in her eyes. "He was right. With a little distance, I realized at some point that my feelings weren't strong enough either and I was glad that he has decided that way."

Jason believes her. Nevertheless, her words make no sense to him. "Then why were you suddenly so upset and reserved to me after you saw him again?"

Aria fights back the tears that gather in her eyes. Because there is a second part of the story. The really ugly one and the memories of the pejorative looks and the reproaches and insults that she had to listen to, fill her eyes with tears.

"At first, not many persons knew of Ezra and me. Just the other girls and they didn't tell anyone of course. Ironically, the rumors spread after he broke up with me. I saw your gaze and immediately knew that you noticed that Ezra was more than just my teacher. I was afraid of your reaction."

Aria can't stop the tear which is flowing down her cheek. She tries to wipe away the tear quickly, but her movement betrays her and Jason looks at her sympathetically. He hesitantly puts his arm around her and gently pulls her close.

To his surprise, Aria immediately falls into his arms and lays her head against his chest. As she sobs silently, he gently strokes the soft skin of her upper arm with his fingertips.

"Aria, you remember how we met, don't you? I wasn't your teacher and I don't really want to justify that Ezra allowed it, but I ended up in exactly the same situation as him."

Aria listens to him and notices how not only his words but also the warmth of his voice and body calms her down.

"The situation wasn't different. I was Alison's big brother and way too old for you. I have decided to ban these feelings, but you don't believe how close I was to change my mind and how many times I doubted that decision later. I can't judge him or you because I know how easy it is to fall in love with you."

Instantly, a smile joins in Aria's next sob and her heartbeat speeds up a bit more at his words. "Then everything is ok between us?" Jason's lips form a smile at this question. "Yes, everything is ok", he replies gently. "More than just ok?" She asks again. "Yeah, a lot more than just ok", Jason replies, laughing.

"Good, because I am really hoping for a second chance. But with you", Aria whispers and enjoys the gentle kiss that Jason tenderly breathes on her head.

* * *

Mike is barely able to suppresses his laughter when he watches his sister the next morning as she walks through her room, singing and dancing. Only when she turns to the door, she sees her brother and stops abruptly in the movement.

"Mike!" She says, horrified that he has been watching her. "You're in a good mood", he notes. Aria's cheeks redden. "Then your date was a success?" Mike asks curiously.

"Yeah, well it had its ups and downs I would say", Aria replies vaguely and her brother looks at her confused. "I met Ezra yesterday. He suddenly stood in the same restaurant", she finally explains her hints.

Mike holds his breath for a moment. "Oh". Her brother is one of the few people who heard of Ezra and Aria from her own mouth. "Yes, exactly", Aria replies, because she knows that Mike can imagine even without telling him that this situation was uncomfortable.

"I acted stupid, but we could sort it out and he reacted... fantastic. I don't know what I was worried about", she says with a beaming smile.

Mike is happy to see his sister so happy. "Hey Ar, I'm sorry", he finally says. Aria looks at him confused. "That little joke yesterday. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I didn't consider that you two aren't in the phase where you could make such jokes", he says apologetically.

Aria laughs. Yesterday, she was really mad at Mike, but she forgot about that stupid joke after she messed up the date herself. "It's ok, I forgive you."

Mike smiles with relief. "I think he likes you very much", he notes and Aria smiles as she remembers how good it felt to be held in Jason's arms.

"I really like him too", Aria says with a sigh and laughs heartily. "I like him too", Mike says quickly. "Well, if you're interested in my opinion, you're a great match", he says a little faster as he rubs his neck with his hand.

"Thanks, Mike", Aria says softly. In fact, it is very important to her what her family thinks of Jason and she is thankful that everyone is thinking so positive of him.

The confirmation that the feelings she perceives from Jason are obvious to all of her family members and that they agree that she is on the right path with him, lets her heart wallow a lot more in happiness when she is reading his message in the evening.

 _Do you want to go to the lake tomorrow? I can_ _'_ _t wait to see you again. I missed you today._

 **What do you think? So in this story Ezra and Aria wasn't an on and off story like it has been in the series. There was always another man she coudn't forget. I guess you know who I mean ;)**


End file.
